Sailor Moon Wrath of the Dragon
by Turbolover48
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is seen as a brat. That is, until two twin fairies and a black cat reveal her as the ancient Legendary warrior Sailor Moon. When the Dark Kingdom wakes the primordial dragon Bagan, the Sailor Scouts must stop this new enemy.
1. Ancient Struggle

**Sailor Moon, Ultraman, and Godzilla are not mine. Sailor Moon is copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Viz Media, and Toei Animation. Godzilla is copyright of Toho Co. Ltd. And Ultraman is copyright of Tsuburaya Production Co. Ltd. Hope you enjoy this story.**

 **2,000 years ago:**

A strange creature watched over China. He made sure everything was normal. He had red eyes, but he had a great attitude. The dragon had two horns coming out from the top of his head, two shoulder blades jutting out of his shoulders, hands that had three fingers with long black claws, a long nasal horn jutting from his head, and a long tail that ended with a hairy puff. This was Bagan, the father of three dragon sons and one heavenly daughter named Serenity.

"My beautiful daughter. I hope nothing happens to the Moon." Bagan whispered, watching the Moon from his shrine home in the Lotus Mountain. "If only I could see my little dragon boys more. Serenity is one great daughter, and Prince Endymion will be my son-in-law very soon. But I have many doubts about him. He doesn't look responsible enough to rule a kingdom."

Bagan suddenly felt a negative influence growing deep inside of him. He saw images of Serenity and Endymion making love in their castle. All the evil and hatred burned in his eyes. He blasted up into the sky and landed on the moon. He walked across the hallway and killed the guards. Bagan burst open the door and saw his daughter sleeping with Endymion.

"I came to say hello." Bagan hissed bitterly. Before the heroic prince could react, the dragon swept his clawed hand at Endymion and saw crimson blood splatter from the prince's chest. The gash was so big, that some of Endymion's ribs could be seen inside.

"Why are you doi-!" Endymion's words were cut short when Bagan fired a laser beam from his horn. It blasted through the prince's heart like a bullet and destroyed the window behind him. The dragon then kicked Endymion through the window as the prince fell to his death. He then grabbed a glass of wine and threw it at Serenity. She cried in pain, as the wine stung her wounds.

"Dad, why are you doing this?!" Serenity screamed in anguish and agony as she cried.

"Stop this, Bagan!" A strange voice called out. Two twin fairies appeared before Serenity's eyes. "You are Serenity's father, so you shouldn't have done this!"

"I don't care about Princess Serenity anymore. She's a terrible daughter, going against my will for her to marry a mortal Chinese warrior!" Bagan bellowed. "Now, I'm going to have her executed for her action!" He grabbed Serenity and flew in front of the Moon Kingdom's inhabitants and stabbed Serenity with his nasal horn. He flew back to Earth and imprisoned Serenity's guardians, Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. He tied them down and tortured them, causing them to cry. Bagan then started laying siege to the home he once loved.

"Bagan! Stop!" A priest begged.

"Stupid humans!" Bagan roared, stomping on the priest. He grabbed a booth and threw it at a building, causing it to collapse onto a helpless family.

Back inside the chamber, the Scouts broke free and thought of a plan.

"Girls. Bagan is a strong dude, which is gonna make our mission more difficult for us." Sailor Mars explained. "His weak point is his horn."

"Right." Sailor Venus agreed. The Sailor Scouts took off and arrived in the city of Shanghai. Sailor Mercury used her Bubble Spray, which did nothing. Sailor Jupiter used her Supreme Thunder, but was once again unable to faze the monster. Bagan fired his Plasma Energy Beam at Mercury, killing the Sailor Scout. He then stomped on and killed Jupiter. Shortly after, Bagan disappeared.

"Hey girls..." Sailor Jupiter stammered.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Venus sobbed. "Don't die on us, please! Jupiter!"

"Go on...and...defeat Bagan. Hurry. Leave me here..."Sailor Jupiter advised, tears running down her face.

"No! We won't leave you behind! You're like a precious diamond to me! I don't want to lose you, Jupiter!" Sailor Venus sobbed.

"Venus. Good...luck...old friend. I'm sorry if I...can't...go on..." Sailor Jupiter fell limp right in front of Sailor Venus.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Venus screamed in anguish, crying loudly. The ground around the last two Sailor Scouts started to shake until a giant clawed hand grabbed Sailor Venus. The girl screamed and cried as Bagan rose from the ground.

"Stop it!" Sailor Mars yelled. "If you do, I'll hand you the Silver Crystal."

"I don't need that!" Bagan hissed. He blasted the Sailor Scout and killed her. He shrunk to human size and dragged Sailor Venus down the hole. "You Guardians are fools, begging for your teammate's life. The human race will be destroyed, but only after I kill every last one of you. You're dead!" Sailor Venus cried as the dragon tortured her.

"You guarded my arrogant daughter, didn't you? Wrong choice, Sailor Venus. Serenity would of taken my place on the throne of Earth anyway. I will destroy the human race, kill you, and rule the planet for eternity. If you want, I'll make you my servant."

"I don't want to work for a jerk like you!" Sailor Venus sobbed.

"Ah, so sad. You'd rather be free than be a servant? Too bad." Bagan sneered, smirking. "Now, it's your turn." Sailor Venus cried as Bagan rose into the air, until something gripped the dragon's tail.

"I'm not...done yet." Sailor Mars hissed, anger building up in her eyes. "Fire... SOOOOOOOOOUL" Fire blasted toward Bagan, who blocked it. Sailor Venus fired the Crescent Beam at Bagan's nasal horn, causing all three to be engulfed by the powerful explosion that followed.

"Mars. I guess you were right about me. I should of...lived...here. Too late." Sailor Venus sobbed.

"Yep. I was pretty...damn right. I hope...you think...so, too..." Sailor Mars sobbed as well. Both girls died shortly after. Bagan was sealed away by the Chinese in a Himalayan glacier.


	2. Primordial Secret

**2,000 years later, April 30, 1990:**

"Usagi! Look at this test score! Does this look fine?!" A woman with dark hair yelled.

"It's a B+, Mom! That's the best I get!" Usagi Tsukino complained. "Besides, I don't even know how to speak another language besides Japanese."

"That's because you don't study, Usagi! That's why!" Usagi's mother yelled. "You know what?! I've had it! Since you won't focus in school, then don't think about coming back then!" Usagi was thrown out by her brother and was locked out of the house.

"Let me back in! I'm your daughter! I live here!" She sobbed.

"Well, you don't anymore!" Her mother shot back. "And also, I have legally disowned you!"

Her brother Shinjo put her clothes, comics, and heavy metal CDs in a suitcase and left it at the front door.

"You can't kick me out just because I got a B+ on a test, Mom! It's a good grade! Please let me stay!" Usagi begged. Her mother came out and slapped her hard enough to leave a dark red mark on her left cheek. Tears of agony and confusion went down her face. A second later, Usagi screamed in anguish and started to cry. She ran out the gate and closed it behind her, but she still stayed at the gate.

"Get off the property, Usagi! Out!" Usagi's mother shouted. Usagi pretended to walk away until her mom closed the door. That night, she sat behind the wall with the Tsukino sign above her head and wept.

"Usagi." A voice echoed. "There's something wrong with your mother. We need to give you an explanation on what is going on." The ones who spoke were two small fairies riding a little moth.

"Could you please leave me alone? I'm not in the mood!" Usagi sobbed, and wept once more.

"We're trying to help you. Your mother has a remote control virus inside her brain that negatively manipulates its host's behavior. This virus was injected into her by the Dark Kingdom while she was asleep. It didn't kick in until you got back from school."

"So what this Dark Kingdom you're talking about, huh? Does it actually exist?!" Usagi said, calming down.

"It does. This Dark Kingdom resides on a planet called Galaxion. But we come from this planet. We might be small, but we can be powerful as well."

Usagi was curious about these beings that lived on Earth. "Could you please tell me what you are?" She asked.

"We are the Cosmos, my friend." They acknowledged. "We're Earth's Cosmos. The two of us keep order of things of the universe in balance. Why we're here is because we need to show you something." The two fairies warped both them and Usagi to a snowy mountainous terrain.

"It's so cold!" Usagi shivered.

"Don't worry." The Cosmos made a protective heat barrier around Usagi to protect her from the cold. "Proceed."

The Cosmos led Usagi into a cave lit by torches. The torches burned a purple color instead of orange. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"This scroll is a document from ancient times. An incident was recorded in it that involved China." The two fairies telekinetically opened the scroll and revealed a beautiful painting. It depicted four warriors dressed in Sailor Fuku uniforms. The first warrior had brown hair, a green Sailor Fuku uniform, and a hair band. The second warrior had blueish-black hair, a blue visor above her eyes, and a blue Sailor Fuku uniform. The third warrior had long blonde hair, a red bow behind her head, and an orange Sailor Fuku uniform. The final warrior depicted had long black hair, red star earrings, and a red Sailor Fuku uniform. A golden tiara was on all four of them. The one with the green jewel in the middle belonged to the green warrior, the blue-jeweled one belonged to the blue one, the orange-jeweled tiara belonged to the orange warrior, and the red-jeweled tiara belonged to the red warrior. They were depicted fighting an unknown demonic monster. Usagi was shocked to see that these Sailor Warriors had shocking similarities to her friends.

"These warriors were called the Sailor Scouts. The green one was Jupiter, the blue one was Mercury, the orange one was Venus, and the red one was Mars. Let's go this way." The Cosmos pointed at a cave opening leading out of the cave. Usagi followed the fairies and saw a massive glacier containing the same monster that was depicted in the scroll.

"What is that?!" Usagi screamed in awe. The awe soon turned to terror.

"That monster's name is Bagan." The Cosmos answered. "2,000 years ago, Bagan was a giant monster that protected ancient China. He had four children. Three sons that could turn into dragons, and a beautiful, peaceful daughter named Princess Serenity."

"That's right." A black cat said behind Usagi. "Princess Serenity ruled the Moon Kingdom at that time. She was a great princess who would of became a queen."

"However, Bagan was angry with the princess's decision to marry Prince Endymion rather than a mortal Chinese mercenary." The Cosmos explained. "So he invaded the the Moon Kingdom and killed both heirs to the throne. He returned to Earth with the Sailor Scouts and tortured them. Bagan attacked China to direct his anger over the human race. That was when the Scouts broke free and fought a long, brutal battle with him. Mercury and Jupiter were killed before they could get a chance to defeat him. Venus and Mars sacrificed themselves to defeat him, and sealed Bagan away. The two died soon after, and a memorial was put here to commemorate all four Scouts for their bravery. An artist painted the scene of the fight in this scroll."

"That's sad." Usagi admitted.

"Alright. Mona. Lora. We need to get her home. The barrier is about to vanish." Luna insisted. In an instant, the Cosmos teleported Usagi and Luna back to Usagi's house. As they arrived, the once lovely house Usagi used to live in was nothing but a heap of rubble.


	3. Sailor Moon Arises

"No! No! Noooooooo!" Usagi screamed in anguish, seeing her home completely destroyed and her family dead. "Why did we have to leave my family behind?!" She wept over the loss of her family.

"We feel sympathetic for your loss. Please don't cry." Luna moaned, feeling bad for her friend.

Usagi turned around and looked at the cat, tears running down her face. Luna leaped into the air and did a front flip, creating a gold brooch.

"What does that do?" Usagi asked, surprised over the brooch.

"No time for questions. Just put it on and say 'Moon Prism Power! Make Up!" Luna insisted.

"Right." Usagi said. "Moon Prism Power! Make Up!" Her school uniform started to glow and then changed shape. Her skirt pulled up to cover a third of her thigh, her shoes changed into magenta colored high-heel boots that covered her shins, gloves appeared on her hands and covered her forearms, red jewels appeared on the front of her buns, and a tiara appeared on her forehead. This was Sailor Moon.

"You're now a Sailor Warrior. Now you can-!" Luna was interrupted by a scream from the sonar.

"Was that Naru-chan I just heard?!" Sailor Moon panicked. She then picked up a blood curdling roar from thousands of miles away.

"It seems you picked up a scream for help using your sonar." The Cosmos answered. "And it also seems your sonar picked up another monster. It's the same monster feared for thousands of years. It's Battra."

"Mona, we'll go save Naru. You guys find that Battra creature." Luna advised. Sailor Moon ran to the nearest jewelry store which was run by Naru's mother. The woman lay dead on the street from a wound on her stomach.

"Stop hurting me!" Naru Osaka screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't think so, Naru." The creature hissed, gloating at her. The creature took shape into a juvenile Destroyah. The creature tightened his grip on the helpless girl, until an energy disc slashed his face and claws. Naru ran off, only for another to appear and kick her.

"Stop hurting my friend, you ugly freaks!" Usagi's voice spread across the room.

"Who did that?!" Destroyah yelled. He turned around and saw Sailor Moon at the doorway.

"What do we have here?" The yellow Destroyah hissed.

"Who The hell is that?!" The green Destroyah screamed.

"My name's Sailor Moon. That is my friend." Sailor Moon acknowledged the demons. "If I were you, I'd leave."

"Sailor Moon, huh? This is the one who defeated Galaxia!" The leader sneered.

"Oh? This won't be hard at all." The yellow soldier spat. "Let's kill her." He threw Naru at a table.

"Yeah! I want to go after the girl who killed Galaxia!" The green Destroyah blurted out.

"Killing Galaxia was something only a few could pull off. That factor will make you one hell of a prestigious kill for us." The leader explained with a sinister tone. The three creatures charged her, but Sailor Moon caught every last one of their claws and summoned a shockwave, knocking the creatures back. The leader tried to stab her with his front leg, but the Scout caught it before it could reach her chest. She kicked the Destroyah back and he fell down.

"So, we have one that knows how to fight, don't we?" The leader Destroyah hissed, his eyes narrowed at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon fired three light beams out of her hands and chest. All three Destroyah deflected the beams, but the Sailor Scout kneed the yellow Destroyah in the chest. The creature caught her and started torturing her, but she got out of the way of the green Destroyah and he accidentally punched the yellow one in the face.

"Hey! What did you do that for, you moron?!" The yellow crustacean spat. As Sailor Moon descended from the air, the leader found her and prepared to attack.

"Suck this, bitch!" The Destroyah leader shouted, firing a Micro Oxygen ray at her. She deflected it at his arguing teammates.

"It wasn't my fault, dickhead! You should of held her ti-?!" The beam of energy slammed into the creature's head. It then regenerated. "That was one hell of a hit." He gasped at something, and the creatures returned to the ground. Without warning, Sailor Moon created a ball of energy and turned it into a pair of darts.

"Moon Scattering Dart!" Sailor Moon threw the energy darts at the yellow and green Destroyahs, killing both.

"Twilight...Ray!" Sailor Moon fired a yellow and blue energy beam at the last remaining Destroyah, and it completely destroyed the monster.

"Oh, that's wonderful." A sarcastic cybernetic voice said. "You killed my Destroyah soldiers. That's just great!" Energy tentacles wrapped around the Sailor Scout and started electrocuting her. Out from the darkness came a mechanical Dragon with two evil red eyes, a red glowing horn on his snout bending back, a long armored neck, two gigantic wings, his arms were laser guns, his legs looked like blocks, and his tail was long with a spear tip.

"I am Kilazee, the Mecha dragon sent by the Dark Kingdom to destroy all life on this planet." Kilazee hissed. Sailor Moon was struggling to break free. "So tell me. Where is the Silver Crystal?"

"I don't know!" Sailor Moon sobbed. "I just wanna go home!" The robot slammed the Scout into a wall, causing it to break apart.

"I don't wanna be a warrior anymore." Sailor Moon shook. She started to cry as a wave of sound that could break the sound barrier shook the building.

"God damnit! My ears! Stop crying, you idiot!" Kilazee screamed, vulnerable due to the sound. She stopped, but Kilazee was lying on the ground dead.

"You saved me, Usagi! Yeah!" Naru cheered, hugging her friend.

"You just wait!" Kilazee hissed at the two girls. "Eventually...my queen will...resurrect...Bagan...and he'll...kill both of...you..." The mechanical menace finally fell limp after a couple of seconds.

"I guess we're in peace." Naru said smiling. Sailor Moon nodded.


	4. Mysterious Beast Battra

"What's this?!" A woman with red hair screamed. "That dragon was killed by that girl, huh Jadeite?"

"Yes, Queen Beryl. Kilazee was slain by Sailor Moon." Jadeite answered.

"Well. I see this isn't going my way." Queen Beryl hissed. "If Sailor Moon really is that strong, then we can't get the Silver Crystal. Maybe we can get a different crystal."

"My queen? What about the-?!" Queen Beryl slapped Jadeite in the face.

"There's another crystal that's as strong as the Legendary Silver Crystal. It's called the 'Malefic Black Crystal'. It contains all the dark energy required to revive Bagan." Queen Beryl explained. "Who wants to go fetch the Malefic Black Crystal for me?!"

"The DD girls will find it! We're your strongest finders!" The DD girl ringleader declared.

"Good. Now find it." Queen Beryl insisted. "I'll be so happy to have it in my own hands in order to revive the very creature that once ruled the Earth! Aha ha ha ha ha!"

 **May 5, 1990, Siberia:**

"Where is that damn Black Crystal?!" Tanazoa hissed. She gazed at a huge hole 100 times bigger than her. "What the hell was in this?" She flew inside the hole and found the Malefic Black Crystal lodged inside a chunk of ice.

"Girls, I've found the crystal!" Tanazoa shouted, with evil joy in her voice. "Now, let's take it back to Queen Beryl." The DD girls flew off with the crystal and returned with it in their grasp.

"Queen Beryl. We have the Black Crystal in our hands. We shall revive him." Tanazoa began.

"Excellent work, girls. With this, Bagan will be stronger than ever before. His powers will rival those of the Sailor Scouts so much that not even Sailor Moon can defeat him." Queen Beryl yelled with joy and evil in her voice. "After Bagan destroys the Sailor Scouts, the Cosmos and Luna will be completely dispelled. The human race will crumble, and eventually, nothing can stop the Dark Kingdom. Not even the gods. Aha ha ha ha ha! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

 **The next day, May 6, 1990, Tokyo:**

Last night, Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto had a sleepover to kick off their break from school. The Cosmos arrived and had some terrible news.

"Girls. We have to talk to you immediately. It's urgent." The two fairies told them.

"Ok. What is it?" Rei responded.

"Your race is facing a crisis. An evil entity has stolen a crystal with wicked evil power from the North Pole." The Cosmos explained. "This surge of evil energy woke up a monster named Battra from his slumber. The creature went terribly insane and destroyed a city called Nagoya. An evil empire called the Dark Kingdom wants to use this crystal to wake a giant primordial monster named Bagan from his 2,000 year-old slumber."

"Could you explain what Bagan is?" Makoto asked.

"We will explain, Makoto." The Cosmos answered. "2,000 years ago, Bagan protected the country of China. The Moon Kingdom's princess was his daughter, but he grew very angry when she slept with Prince Endymion. He killed both of them and then fought their guardians on Earth. The Sailor Scouts fought bravely against Bagan, sacrificed themselves to save humanity, and defeated him. They looked exactly like you girls. After the fight, Bagan was sealed off in a glacier. He never walked the Earth again after that. But because the Dark Kingdom has the Malefic Black Crystal in their possession, we fear that the dreadful dragon Bagan will rise again to destroy humanity."

"Mars Prism Power!"

"Mercury Prism Power!"

"Jupiter Prism Power!"

"Venus Prism Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Make Up!"

"Let's go! We better get going!" Sailor Mars ordered. The Scouts went into a forest and found a giant larval monster sleeping in a valley.

"What is that?" Sailor Venus whispered to The Cosmos. "It looks like a demon."

"It isn't a demon. This is Battra, commonly known as the Black Mothra." The Cosmos explained. "12,000 years ago, an advanced civilization lived on Earth. It was a prosperous one, even more prosperous than the Dark Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom combined. However, something terrible happened. Scientists created a climate controller to change the weather. This device angered the Earth into creating a fearsome beast. That beast is the one we're looking at over there."

"Battra?" Sailor Mars gasped. Battra did not wake up.

"That's right." The Cosmos answered. "Battra was a fearsome monster. Luckily, he destroyed the climate controller, but the Dark Kingdom took control of him and destroyed the civilization. Because it created him, the Earth regained control. With the Earth's help, Battra defeated the Dark Kingdom and kept it from entering into this dimension again. After the fight, Battra finally went to rest in the North Sea. When he fell into his deep slumber, there was massive flooding on the Earth and most of the land was underwater. Battra survived by freezing himself. But now, thousands of years later, we're once again threatened by the Dark Kingdom. Battra calls this planet home, and he will defend it from Bagan and the Dark Kingdom when he needs to."

"What if he attacks us?" Sailor Moon panicked. "He looks so evil."

An explosion happened behind them, throwing the Sailor Scouts off the cliff and covering both Luna and the Cosmos in ash. The Scouts had a rough landing. Jupiter broke her back, Mercury rolled down the cliff and hit her head on a piece of rubble, Venus hit her chest on a rock and broke her legs, and Mars fell down the cliff and broke her left leg and her arm. Sailor Moon rolled down the cliff, hit her knee on a rock, hit her head, and broke her legs.

"We have the Malefic Black Crystal, and you won't be getting it." Tanazoa began. "It belongs to us now."


	5. Sailor Scouts vs Bagan

"Leave the Sailor Scouts alone!" The Cosmos yelled, surprising the DD girls. "They're innocent beings. They deserve to live." The two fairies healed the Sailor Scouts and gave them the ability to move again.

"No, they don't!" Tanazoa screamed, firing a red energy ball at the Cosmos and hurting them.

"You never hurt a pair of twin deiti-!" Tanazoa grabbed Sailor Moon with her vine limbs and started constricting her.

"Usagi!" Sailor Jupiter screamed. She tried to save her friend, but Deminia grabbed her with her vine limbs. The DD girls grabbed every last Scout and started constricting them. Battra appeared and killed Deminia and Gadeba with his eye beams, his horn beam killed both Telemia and Kashia, and his Velusian beam annihilated Tanazoa. The Scouts were free.

"Thank you!" Sailor Mercury called over to the creature, who burrowed away.

 **May 10, 1990, 12:00 A.M., Himalayas:**

"At least I have the Malefic Black Crystal." Queen Beryl muttered. "Kunzite! Wake up Bagan."

"Yes, my queen." Kunzite answered. He leaped off the mountain ridge and threw the Malefic Black Crystal at the glacier 10 miles in front of him. He could hear the crystal blasting dark matter into the glacier. The Cosmos and Sailor Moon watched as Queen Beryl read the scroll out loud: "The return of the primordial dragon will occur when evil rulers despoil the land." The glacier containing Bagan melted away about two minutes later.

Bagan opened his evil red eyes as Sailor Moon and the two twin fairies watched in horror. The Black Crystal's energy flowed through the dragon's veins.

"Finally! After 2,000 years, I'm finally free!" Bagan roared, terrifying both the Cosmos and Sailor Moon. "Well, you seem useful. What happened while I was stuck in that glacier for 2,000 years?"

"Bagan. Humanity has prospered without your interference. I'm sorry." Queen Beryl explained.

"You're not sorry at all!" Bagan snarled, firing his Plasma Energy Beam at Queen Beryl and killing her before she could scream. "I don't need help destroying the human race. Now with this new energy, I'm now stronger than ever! I'll become the strongest warrior this universe has ever seen, and EVERY living creature will go by the name "Bagan" as their ruler. At this point, nothing can stop me. NOT even Sailor Moon."

 **May 11, 1990, Singapore City, Singapore:**

The Scouts waited nervously, hoping that Sailor Moon wasn't hurt.

"Sailor Moon is okay. We assure you." The Cosmos said. "But we cannot get the Malefic Black Crystal. Kunzite has awakened Bagan. He killed Queen Beryl, and he's heading this way."

"Oh my God!" Sailor Mercury panicked. "In just 2 minutes, he's going to arrive! Girls, we have to get the citizens out of here before he gets into the city. We don't have a lot of time!"

"Right. I'll take care of that." Sailor Jupiter acknowledged, confidence burning inside her.

"Thunder Teleportation!" Jupiter teleported all the citizens into China.

"He's here!" Sailor Moon panicked.

"You Scouts are still here?" Bagan snarled. "You pop up like ants! The one with the buns looks new. Who are you?!"

"I am Sailor Moon, the pretty guardian of Earth and the whole universe in a sailor suit! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon declared, confident that she will win. Bagan just smirked and snorted. The dragon then starting laughing.

"I'm a dragon god! Do you really think that motto scares me?!" Bagan taunted the Sailor Scout. "Once I'm done with your friends, Sailor Moon, I'll show you what Hell for me feels like! I lived longer than you have, and I've watched China for thousands of years before my daughter Serenity sealed me away!"

"That won't work on me either!" Sailor Moon yelled. "I'm not scared by a dragon!"

"Oh really?" Bagan sneered, smirking. "Last time I checked, my strength, agility, defense, and attack have tripled! Beating me won't be easy!"

The Sailor Scouts flew at Bagan, ready to attack. The dragon disappeared, stunning them. Bagan reappeared and threw Sailor Mercury at a building, breaking her leg. She fell back down to the ground 20 feet below, but she survived. The dragon fired his horn beam at the building, causing it to fall on Sailor Mercury. But out of nowhere, a Sailor Scout looking like Naru grabbed the building before it could reach her and threw it at Bagan, burying the evil dragon in rubble.

"Another Scout?" Luna asked, surprised over this new vigilante's arrival.

"Ami. I'm there for you." The unknown Scout said calmly, helping Mercury up.

"Naru? Get out of here! It's dangerous!" Sailor Mars ordered her.

"I'm a Scout just like you guys, Rei! I wanna fight, too." Naru said.

"You girls. Naru Osaka is another Sailor Scout just like you guys. This is Sailor Earth." The Cosmos explained.

Naru had a green and brown Sailor Fuku uniform, the same high-heels as Sailor Moon but they were green and had brown stars on the top, a tiara with a brown jewel in the middle, a brown choker, and gloves like the other Scouts but they were brown.

The Scouts charged the monster again, but we're unsuccessful. Bagan used an uppercut and knocked Sailor Jupiter out cold. He kicked Sailor Venus in the stomach and then punched her in the face. He grabbed Sailor Earth and threw her down to the ground headfirst. The dragon then dropkicked Sailor Mercury in the chest, sending her crashing into a phone pole. Bagan then punched Sailor Mars in the stomach. The dragon encased the Scouts in a dark force field. Bagan walked straight towards Sailor Earth and fired his horn beam.

"Nooooo!" Sailor Moon screamed, pushing Sailor Earth out of the way of the attack. The horn beam drilled through her brooch and shot out of the back of her chest like a diamond bullet. Sailor Earth and the other Scouts watched in anguish as the beam hit Sailor Moon.

"Usagi!" Sailor Earth screamed in anguish. Bagan was enraged, because his horn beam not only kill Sailor Moon, but the Silver Crystal as well.

"Damnit!" Bagan roared in fury, jumping up into the air and diving into the South China Sea. Sailor Moon fell on her back, terrifying the Scouts. Heartbroken, Sailor Earth rushed to her fallen ally.

"Usagi, I'm right here. Don't worry. I'll get you healed up." Sailor Earth sobbed.

"I'm not going to...make it. So, go...get him. Get...Bagan, you guys. Hurry...just leave me here." Sailor Moon stammered..

"No, we won't! We have to fight him together!" Sailor Earth sobbed. "Remember what you said last night, Usagi? That when this was all over that you would find all the love you can? You weren't lying to us, were you?"

"No. I wasn't." Sailor Moon coughed up blood as she spoke.

"Just stay with us, Usagi. Don't give up! If you lied, King Ghidorah would tear you apart!" Sailor Earth sobbed again. Sailor Moon smiled while hiding her pain.

"Good...luck, Naru." She said, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry...if I...couldn't...help you guys...anymore." Sailor Moon's eyes slowly closed, and her head fell limply to her left. The Scouts gasped in anguish over the loss of their friend and leader. Luna and the Cosmos were horrified by a realization: Sailor Moon was dead. A memory of Usagi flickered in the Scouts' minds.

"Usagi is...Usagi is dead!" Sailor Earth sobbed. "Why?! Why did she choose to save me instead of herself?!" Sailor Earth cried in mental agony over her friend's death. Venus came to her side and knelt beside her.

"Naru. There's nothing more we can do." Venus said, tears streaming down her face from her blue eyes.

"I'm going to fight that bastard myself!" Sailor Earth yelled.

"Naru! How could you even say that?!" Sailor Mars yelled, concerned for her teammate's life.

"So that's what I should've done in the first place. I should've killed that dragon when I had the chance!" Sailor Earth snarled.

"Bagan! You heartless bastard!" She screamed.

"Stop it, Naru!" The other Sailor Scouts pleaded, even pulling her away from the ocean.

"Let me go! That monster's why Usagi died!" Sailor Earth screamed. "We should just-!"

Mercury slapped her and got her to stop.

"Oh, sorry!" Sailor Mercury blurted out. "But listen. Don't let Usagi's death be in vain." The Sailor Scout started to tear up, as tears started trickling down her face. Her computer made a beeping sound that indicated where Bagan would land next.

"He's headed for Thailand!" Sailor Mercury gasped.

"I'll show that monster what I'm made of!" Sailor Earth yelled, trying to head towards Bangkok by herself on foot.

"No. We have to go on together, Naru." Sailor Mercury insisted. "If you try to fight him in Bangkok alone, you'll get yourself killed and we wouldn't like that at all. We need to help everyone leave the city. Bagan's approaching Bangkok fast."

"Ok." Sailor Earth agreed.

 **4:00 P.M., bottom of the South China Sea:**

"Without the Legendary Silver Crystal, I won't grow. Unless..." Bagan hissed. He smirked at an idea.

He swam from his current location to the Bering Sea, where he found an unsuspecting Soviet nuclear sub.

"That's the power I need." Bagan hissed again. "Nuclear weapons have nuclear energy. So if I sink the sub, then I'll grow into a 100-meter tall beast." He stayed out of the sonar's way and waited for it to arrive. Once it was above him without noticing, Bagan flew up at ungodly speed and smashed into the control room, frightening the crew inside.

"You human beings aren't so smart. Using sonar to guide yourselves. Now die!" Bagan yelled, seeing pleasure in the Russians' fears. He fired a plasma beam at the floor, blowing the submarine to smithereens and killing the Russian crew. Bagan absorbed all the nuclear energy, leaving not a single atom behind.

"Finally." Bagan snarled, smirking. "Now that the nuclear power is surging through my veins, I'll be bigger and stronger than ever before! Battra will kneel before my full might! The Sailor Scouts will die, and the universe will be mine! At this point, the Dark Kingdom will fear me. And so will the Cosmos! And everything that tries to stand in my way!"

"I don't think so, pal!" Battra called out. A red horn beam struck Bagan in the shoulder, hurting the dragon. 2 minutes later, Bagan knocked the Black Mothra out cold.

"I'm coming, girls!" Bagan roared. "Thailand will be your grave!"


	6. Preparations

**May 15, 1990, Tokyo:**

Naru sobbed over Usagi's death four days before. Her friend had sacrificed herself to save her that day: May 11, 1990. Naru continued to cry until a larval creature the size of a person came into the room. Battra felt bad for the crying girl, because her friend was a caring person. He rested inside a chunk of ice in Siberia for 12,000 years, but now he lived in a 50 year-old cedar cabin. The cabin was build by his friend's grandfather in 1940 to escape communism, and it worked. But, after Battra resurfaced as a human size creature, the cabin was in disrepair. Cody Davidson, a 19 year-old colonel in the U.S. Navy, visited Siberia and repaired it.

"Naru." Battra said, getting the girl's attention. "Let me tell you something. I know how you feel. I was in this situation. You see? My friend Cody Davidson is a colonel in the U.S. Navy. He once had a friend who was very close to him and worked as a marine. His name was Lawrence Morrison. He was stationed in Panama in 1989, and sacrificed himself to save his teammates in the final battle. My friend wishes he could of seen him alive again to this day. He works on a carrier named after Lawrence."

"It's not the same! My friend was killed by Bagan, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it!" Naru screamed, before weeping again.

"Battra. Just leave her alone. Ok?" Rei told him, a sad expression on her face. "The fact that Usagi is dead is taking a huge toll on her. She hasn't eaten anything yesterday, and she didn't drink anything either."

"This is getting worse for her, isn't it?" Minako asked.

"I'm afraid so. This depression is hurting her." Rei answered, concerned for Naru's health.

 **A month later, June 27, 1990, U.S.S. Morrison, 20 miles off the coast of Shanghai:**

"Davidson, sir." A fellow soldier asked his colonel. The colonel was 19, bald, wearing a U.S. Navy uniform, and had hazelnut colored eyes. "A strange object is moving at a fast rate of 180 miles an hour straight towards us. Permission to open fire?"

Before Colonel Davidson could answer, a giant monster appeared in front of the carrier. The monster purposely shook the vessel, throwing two soldiers overboard. In an instant, the monster unleashed a thin beam of atomic energy that cut the U.S.S. Morrison in half, killing all the soldiers onboard...except Colonel Cody Davidson.

 **6:00 A.M., June 28, Siberia, Soviet Union:**

Cody knocked on the door, waking Battra from only 3 hours of sleep.

"What now, Cody?" The Black Mothra moaned, groggy from all the work he did up until three in the morning. "Look. I had to catch a lot of fish for a month's long supply of food, get a month's supply of rice, cedar logs for firewood, and god damn plumbing so I get water! Please don't tell me you need help with that jar of pickles again."

"Actually, it's serious." Cody said in a depressed manner. "Bagan sank the Morrison yesterday evening. He killed my men, and I don't know what he's going to do next."

"Oh shit! He's getting closer to Thailand!" Battra panicked.

"Alright you guys. Let's go." Rei said.

The girls went to the nearby airport to try and get to Thailand. They saw a tall muscular Russian monitor talk towards them. The man started asking them questions in Russian, but Rei didn't seem to understand him.

"What's he asking for?" Rei panicked.

"I think he's saying you need your passports." Battra insisted. The man nodded.

"We have them!" Minako said, smiling. The girls showed the monitor their passports. The monitor gave them a thumbs up.

"Have a good trip." The monitor said in a Russian accent.

"Thanks." Minako thanked him. The girls got onto a Russian airplane and the plane took off.

 **4:00 P.M., Bangkok, Thailand:**

The plane finally landed in the Phra Nakhon district of Bangkok.

"This place looks beautiful!" Minako gasped in joy, seeing the Grand Palace. The gold reminded her of England.

"Well, let's go check out a hotel." Makoto insisted calmly. The girls walked up the busy streets to get food. Sadly, Naru didn't have money for anything.

"Could we order five bowls of pad thai please?" Makoto asked the vender in Thai.

"You can talk to me in your language. I understand Japanese." The vender said nicely, trying not to be rude. "Five bowls coming up!"

A couple minutes later, the pad thai was done.

Rei thanked the vender before the girls walked off to get a hotel.

 **6:00 P.M.:**

"At least we have somewhere to stay for the night." Minako said. "By the way, this shimp is amazing."

Naru finished eating and turned on the TV. What was on was a report that a strange beast with horns was headed for Bangkok.

"At 9:00 P.M. tomorrow, the beast will land in the city." The reporter explained. Naru realized that she needed to tell her friends about this.

"You guys need to know this! Bagan is coming here tomorrow at 9 P.M.!" Naru panicked.

"Thank you." Minako answered.


	7. Death of the Sailor Scouts! Bangkok

**June 29, 1990, Bangkok, Thailand, 9:00 P.M.:**

The girls waited in the Phra Padaeng district for Bagan to arrive. The dragon rose out of the water, before they started transforming.

"Earth Life Power!"

"Mercury Water Power!"

"Venus Light Power!"

"Jupiter Thunder Power!"

"Mars Fire Power!"

"Make Up!"

All five became gigantic versions of their Sailor Scout forms, only they wore crystal high-heels and crystal gauntlets.

Sailor Mercury used Icicle Arrow and shot at Bagan's chest. The arrow broke on impact, and the creature threw her headfirst into a building. Sailor Venus used her Crescent Beam and managed to hurt him. Enraged, Bagan kicked her in the stomach and slapped her into a Buddhist temple. Sailor Jupiter used her newest attack: Thunder Cannon. Bagan effortlessly blocked it with his palm, scattering it across the district and causing a huge explosion. The smoke cleared, revealing that Bagan was unscathed.

"That cannon tickled." The dragon sneered.

Bagan unleashed the Thunder Cannon's energy back at Sailor Jupiter, hurting the Scout. Sailor Mars used her Fire Bullet and managed to hit the creature, but was wounded by one of Bagan's curved claws. Sailor Earth used Mantle Discharge, sending a beam of magma and energy smashing into the yamato. However, Bagan fired his new attack: the Plasma Energy Beam. The purple energy beam knocked Sailor Earth into a building.

"Is that all you got?!" Bagan taunted the Scouts, his voice thundering throughout the Phra Padaeng district. "Growing into 99-meter warriors won't do shit." He smirked and as Mercury tried to punch him, Bagan picked her up and threw her at a temple. He then threw Jupiter into a river by blasting at her with his horn beam. Bagan grabbed a tower from the temple he threw Mercury at, and bashed Sailor Venus in the face with it. He threw it at Sailor Mars, throwing her into a hospital building. Sailor Earth kicked Bagan in the back, but the yamato turned around on her second kick and caught her foot. The monster then threw her at a bridge effortlessly. Bagan threw Sailor Venus right into a building downtown. He continued to attack the Scout right downtown. At that point, Sailor Venus was at the brink of bursting into tears.

"Stop hurting Minako, you bastard!" Sailor Earth bellowed, unable to bear the mental pain of seeing her friend getting beaten. She flew at Bagan and punched him in the gut, causing the yamato to fall over onto a skyscraper. The tall building tumbled down onto the creature and buried him in rubble.

 **Midnight, June 30, 1990, Phra Nakhon District:**

"Yeah! I-!" Sailor Earth felt one of the creature's hands plunge into her stomach, and the Sailor Scouts gasped in horror. She screamed in pain as the hand twisted inside her stomach. The hand lifted her off the ground and threw her at the office building behind her.

"Naru! Noooo!" Sailor Mars screamed in mental agony.

"I'm still alive, morons!" Bagan snarled, enraged by the Sailor Scouts. One of the Scouts' memories with Naru flickered in their minds. "What a complete idiot. She wasn't that smart. I expected more from all of you." Sailor Jupiter charged him, but Bagan fired a red laser beam from his tail and into her, fatally wounding the Sailor Scout. The fallen warrior fell onto the left side of the Grand Palace. In an instant, Bagan disappeared.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Mars screamed in mental agony.

"I don't have a lot of...time left." Sailor Jupiter heaved her words out with her dying breath, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "So go on...and finish...what Sailor Moon...started. Save... the Earth..." After she stopped breathing, Sailor Jupiter fell limp.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Mars screamed.

Bagan came out of the ground and knocked both Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars away. He then dragged Sailor Mercury into the city and started clawing her. She started screaming out in pain as the dragon's claws slashed at her.

"Now you're as defenseless as a pig!" Bagan roared, gloating at her.

"I'm no pig!" Sailor Mercury sobbed over her injuries.

"How about a fly?!" Bagan snickered, smirking at his bloodied victim. "Unfortunately, you'll die a horrible death." He fired two lasers out of his claws, which shot through Sailor Mercury like a bullet. She screamed one last time as one of the beams shot through her chest. Tears of agony poured out of the Sailor Scout's eyes like a waterfall before the girl closed her eyes and couldn't move her limbs anymore. Sailor Mercury was dead.

"That wasn't hard. At least that bitch of a pain, Mercury, is dead." Bagan snorted, smirking at his opponent's corpse, which was stained with blood and tears of her own. The yamato disappeared under the surface and burrowed away. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars ran to aid their friend, but we're too late. Sailor Mercury was lying dead in front of the Grand Palace on her left side. A memory of Ami flickered in the two girls' minds.

"Ami is...Ami is dead!" Sailor Mars sobbed. "Why?! Why did she choose to fight him by herself?!" The Scout began to cry.

"Rei! Crying over every single thing is not going to cut it!" Sailor Venus yelled. Mars turned her head, tears trinkling down her cheeks.

"He won't stop! Bagan is just going to keep on attacking us!" Sailor Venus told her, tears faintly accumulating in her eyes. "We have to-!" Sailor Venus screamed as a clawed hand from underground grabbed her left foot and began pulling her down.

"Minako!" Sailor Mars screamed in terror.

"Rei! Save me already! I don't wanna die just like the others!" Sailor Venus panicked. Rei tried to help her friend, but it was too late. The clawed hand, belonging to Bagan, dragged Sailor Venus under. Sailor Mars tried to prepare her Fire Bullet, but the horn beam blasted through the attack and cut her cheek.

"You Guardians are fools! Trying to save your teammate's life." Bagan growled over Sailor Venus' crying. "I'm stronger than ever, so I'll make sure that I've killed every last one of you Scouts. Starting with THIS one!" Sailor Venus cried in pain as Bagan mercilessly tortured her.

"Minako!" Sailor Mars screamed.

Sailor Venus cried in pain as Bagan sank the claw on his index finger into her arm.

"Stop it..." Sailor Venus managed to push the words out of her mouth while whimpering, as she charged her Crescent Beam. "Stop...HURTING ME!" The Crescent Beam hit the monster's horn. It did not hurt Bagan whatsoever. All it did was enrage him.

"Die!" Bagan bellowed, aiming his horn beam at the defenseless Sailor Scout's chest. Sailor Venus screamed one last time as the yamato's horn beam killed her and caused a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared, Sailor Mars saw her friend's dead body lying back on the Grand Palace's ruins. A memory of Minako flashed in Sailor Mars' mind.


	8. Sacrifice! Sailor Mars and Battra

**1:00 A.M., Bangkok, Thailand:**

"Minako!" Sailor Mars sobbed. She got up, tears of anguish streaming down her face. She looked around Bangkok for any signs of life, but the city was nothing more than a barren wasteland. Burning buildings and piles of rubble covering once busy streets were the only things standing in Bangkok except her, Battra, and 19 year-old Colonel Cody Davidson.

"Rei! Watch out!" Battra panicked. Bagan leaped out of the ground and grabbed Sailor Mars by the neck with his right hand. The yamato started choking the Sailor Scout, squeezing where he had his right hand.

"Don't you see? Humanity is the reason you still live. The Chinese worshipped you as a God. Why do you have to attack us like this?!" Sailor Mars sobbed.

"I'm a living god. I'm a certain beast that you should of feared rather than go against." Bagan hissed.

"My friends were innocent. We did nothing to you, Bagan! We did nothing!" Sailor Mars was at the brink of crying.

"I think you should worry about yourself!" Bagan bellowed, forcing Sailor Mars and himself into a mountain. Battra and Cody waited for a response.

"What happened?" Cody muttered quietly. Inside the hole in the mountain, the two heard Sailor Mars sobbing in pain.

"She's alive!" Battra gasped in awe.

"Here's one last picture. Say cheese!" Bagan roared, firing his Plasma Energy Beam at her. Sailor Mars screamed before the beam silenced her and caused a crater in the mountain. The monster walked out of the crater holding Sailor Mars in his clawed hand.

"Well now, that leaves just you, Battra and Davidson." Bagan sneered, smirking at them.

"No! Rei!" Battra panicked. Bagan dropped Sailor Mars' lifeless body onto a building.

"Now, you're next!" The creature got closer until something gripped his tail. Sailor Mars was still alive. "I'm not...done yet." She whimpered.

"Well, you are now!" Bagan snarled, smiling at her in a sinister way. His horn beam struck down the helpless warrior. Battra's eyes widened with anguish. Then his eyes narrowed with rage. Battra began to blink purple and red over and over until he turned into a ball of energy and blasted up into the air. After a couple of seconds, a giant black moth with red lightning markings on his black wings, three pairs of legs, three orange horns, and bright red eyes appeared. This was Battra in his Imago form.

"Bagan! Now I'm mad!" Battra yelled above his lungs, slightly intimidating the dragon. The giant moth and the yamato started fighting in the suburbs. Battra knew that the survivors of the Scouts' fight with Bagan were taking refuge in the slums. The Black Mothra succeeded in keeping Bagan from the slums and started scratching the creature. Bagan bitchslapped the moth into an office building, and then slammed Battra into a Buddhist temple. At this point, Cody Davidson was in Bhutan building an energy turret to counter Bagan's horn beam.

Battra continued to fight, however. He was determined to win the battle. He fired his prism eye beams, which started to hurt Bagan. The creature used his Plasma Energy Beam, but Battra's exoskeleton deflected the attack back at him. Enraged by Battra's techniques, Bagan started clawing at the Black Mothra, but to no avail. The giant moth grabbed Bagan by the neck and sent the dragon falling into a building.

 **2:00 A.M.:**

"How does it feel getting your ass kicked by a giant insect?!" Battra taunted, mocking and angering the giant monster. No answer.

"Ya want some of this?!" Battra yelled. Once again, no answer. He used his heat sensitive vision just in case he found anything unusual. He saw a burst in energy inside the smoke, as a horn beam hit him and weakened his exoskeleton for only a few seconds.

"Uh oh!" Battra gasped in horror. How did he do that, he thought. Could he really be able to pierce my exoskeleton?

"You can't penetrate my exoskeleton!" Battra taunted Bagan again. Bagan laughed.

"Do you really think so?" The yamato asked in a calm but sinister tone, smirking.

Bagan went onto his knees, and clenched his fists. Purple blood trinkled down his hands and turned green. His shoulders and his shoulder blades glowed red. His muscles tensed up, his skin turned purple, his armor turned gray, and the orbs on his bony armor turned from purple to red. The orbs beside his spiny back started to glow brighter than the other orbs on his body. The ground trembled, and pieces of it floated up into the air. Bagan glowed purple, his eyes glowed brighter than his body, and the orbs beside his spiny back cracked loudly. About a minute later, the glowing creature let out a loud, blood curdling roar that could be heard all across Southeast Asia.

Battra started feeling something that he always said he would regret: terror.

Two huge wings shot out of the yamato's back, terrifying Battra even more. Despite this, Battra was ready to fight Bagan.

 **3:00 A.M., Angkor Wat, Cambodia:**

Usagi opened her eyes after a month of being dead, but she felt like it was yesterday.

"Where am I?" She asked the Cosmos.

"You are at Angkor Wat, a Buddhist monument in Cambodia. Thanks to the gods, you are alive again." The Cosmos explained.

"Your friends aren't far away, we assure you." Luna told her. A white cat similar to Luna appeared, but he had green eyes and was male.

"I'm Artemis. Fancy meeting you here." Artemis greeted her formally. "Your friends are in Thailand fighting Bagan. You should aid them."

"Right." Usagi responded.

"Moon Elemental Power! Make up!"

Sailor Moon was teleported out of the temple territory so that none of the space near Angkor Wat was ruined. She landed on a mountain and realized that she was almost Bagan's height.

"This is awesome!" Sailor Moon screamed in joy.

 **6:00 A.M., Bangkok, Thailand:**

Battra was ready to fight. Bagan tried to attack a girl, but Battra got in the way and his exoskeleton was cut! He was terrified of Bagan, but he fought his fears and decided to risk his life.

"You ain't gettin' away with this!" Battra shouted.

Bagan unleashed a red Plasma Energy Beam on Battra and fatally wounded him. The Black Mothra landed on a beach with a bleeding thorax and abdomen.

"Now! The human race will crumble before me!" Bagan roared with a huge sinister tone. He flew away soon after.


	9. Sailor Moon's Rage! Fusion

**June 30, 1990, 9:00 A.M., Bangkok, Thailand:**

Sailor Moon had arrived, only to see a smoking mess of rubble in sight. As she flew to the Phra Nakhon District, she saw the dead bodies of four people she knew: Sailor Earth, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter.

"Mako! Naru! Ami! Minako! What happened?!" Sailor Moon panicked. Sorrow pulled at her heart like a crowbar. "This can't be!" She started to tear up.

"Usagi."

Sailor Moon turned around and saw Sailor Mars lying on a pile of rubble that used to be a Buddhist shrine.

"Rei!" Sailor Moon screamed in horror. "Oh my God! Rei." She picked up Rei and put her head on her hand.

"Don't tell me you let that meathead Battra do this to you guys!" Sailor Moon sobbed.

"He didn't. He was on our side all along. He knows better than that, Usagi." Sailor Mars explained.

"So what exactly happened?" Sailor Moon said calmly.

"We were...We were defeated by Bagan." Sailor Mars whimpered. "He...was...behind this. Usagi, he killed every last one of us!"

"But why?!" Sailor Moon gasped in terror.

"Why he did this to us..." Sailor Mars stammered. "...is because...he's scared."

"Scared of what?" Sailor Moon asked, getting scared.

"Of you. Bagan is scared of you, Usagi! Don't you see?!" Sailor Mars whimpered. "He's scared of what you turned into. You've gotten stronger." The fallen Scout began to cough up blood as she was speaking.

"Rei!" Sailor Moon panicked. At this point, Sailor Moon saw something on Sailor Mars' face that she didn't want Usagi to see: tears.

"I'm sorry that I won't be able to...protect you anymore." Sailor Mars sobbed. She had started to cry. "Good...bye...Usagi..." The brave warrior that was Rei Hino died in Sailor Moon's arms. A memory of all five of her friends flashed in her mind.

"Nooooooooo!" Sailor Moon screamed. She cried over the loss of her friends just like how she cried over the loss of her family, but her friends cared about her more than her family did. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a fatally wounded giant moth lying at the beach.

"Usagi. You're alive?" Battra asked.

"How do you know me?! I'm just a girl who lost her friends last night!" Sailor Moon yelled. She wept once more.

"We have to combine our power, Usagi. OUR power!" Battra explained. "If we fuse, we'll be five times stronger than we were since this started. Just put your rod on my horn and click that button." With this motivation, Sailor Moon put her rod on the Black Mothra's horn. A blue thread of energy tied itself to a red thread of energy, pulling the two together into one being. Sailor Moon's clothing had completely changed shape. Her brooch had a sun in the middle, the top of her sailor suit turned short while exposing her stomach, her gloves and boots turned into metallic versions that looked like Battra's forelegs, her tiara got antennae, and the jewels covering her buns extended and two more purple jewels went to her earrings.

"Wow! You've got to be kidding me right now!" Sailor Moon gasped in surprise. "I look like a magazine model!" Not only was she surprised, Sailor Moon was smiling.

"Usagi! The more we just stand around, the stronger Bagan will become!" Battra's voice echoed through her mind.

"Wait a minute. You can talk to me through my mind?" Sailor Moon said.

"Yeah, duh! Come on already!" Battra shot back.

"Ok." Sailor Moon responded. She leaped up into the air and started to levitate.

"So which direction?" Sailor Moon anonymously asked.

"Your left!" Battra screamed.

"OK. You don't have to yell." Sailor Moon answered.

"Well, that's all I can say for now. Bye." The Black Mothra calmed down and disappeared from her thoughts.

 **Noon, Dhaka, Bangladesh:**

Bagan made an evil smile as thousands of people tried running away from him. He stomped on a helpless family and proceeded to push a building down onto a hospital, killing everyone inside. The military fired explosive shells at the yamato, but to no avail. The winged monster flew up into the air and fired his horn beam at the U.S. military tanks, destroying them. Bagan then landed on a shrine and fired his Plasma Energy Beam down the street, vaporizing everybody unable to get out in time. He then flew away.

 **11:00 P.M., Hanoi, Vietnam:**

Bagan landed on a church and destroyed 2 buildings in front of him with his Energy Slash. He then sent destructive hurricane winds blowing down a couple office buildings. The creature blew a purple Pyroclastic surge towards the slums and incinerated many people there. Bagan fired his Plasma Energy Beam downtown, toppling the buildings that stood there before flying away again.

 **11:59 P.M.: Hong Kong, China:**

Bagan landed and started attacking the city, but everyone was gone...except for a little girl.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bagan chuckled, smirking.

"Leave me alone!" The girl cried.

Bagan was about to kill her when it struck midnight and a gigantic humanoid figure punched him in the face, sending the yamato crashing into a building.


	10. End Game! Sailor Moon vs Bagan

**Midnight, July 1, 1990, Hong Kong, China:**

The yamato rose up and saw a familiar foe - Sailor Moon.

"What?!" Bagan roared, enraged by the Sailor Scout's return. "How the hell are you still alive?!"

"I was brought back by the spirits of all the innocent people that YOU killed." Sailor Moon explained. "I went to Bangkok and saw what you did to my friends. So I'm back, you demonic hag! On behalf of not just the moon, but the universe, I will punish you!"

"Damn bitch!" Bagan cursed at the warrior, and charged at her. He tried to punch her, but Sailor Moon caught his fist at the last second. Stunned, Bagan tried throwing her off guard by kicking her in the stomach, but it did nothing. The Sailor Scout brought up her right foot to the dragon's face. Bagan tried using his horn beam on her brooch, but it was ricocheted back at him.

"You can't be this strong! How is this possible?!" Bagan bellowed over his lungs. Sailor Moon leaped at him and elbowed the beast's chest. She then roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending the winged yamato crashing into a hillside.

"I did a fusion with Battra. Now I am 5 times stronger than I was before." Sailor Moon explained.

"That can't be happening!" Bagan roared. He charged a red energy beam.

"Full Moon..." Sailor Moon yelled out. Bagan fired the red energy beam at her. "Force Field!" A yellow force field appeared around her, absorbing the energy beam. She got out, and turned it into an energy ball. She threw it at Bagan, causing a giant explosion.

"You asked for it!" Bagan yelled, sending two energy slashes at the Scout, finally hurting her. The young warrior plummeted into a hospital and screamed out in pain. As she got up, Bagan swung his tail into the Sailor Warrior's face, sending her crashing into a building. The monster then unleashed his horn beam onto Sailor Moon, hurting her once more.

"I know you, Sailor Moon. You can't take a beating like that." Bagan hissed. He grabbed her head and started squeezing it with his muscular hand. "I call this the Grand finale." The Scout screamed as Bagan tightened his grip, until a laser cannon hit him in the back.

"Who did that?!" Bagan hissed. He saw a strange turret targeting him. He fired his horn beam at the turret, but it absorbed it and fired a thin but stronger blast of its own energy at Bagan, hitting his chest. With the chance, Sailor Moon fired her Twilight Ray at the yamato, demoralizing his wings.

"You stupid bastard!" Bagan charged her, but Sailor Moon jumped over him and threw her Moon Tiara Boomerang at the beast, slicing one of his wings.

She flew at him and kicked him in the face, throwing him at a bridge. Sailor Moon did a front flip and threw a barrage of crescent boomerangs from her hand, hurting Bagan.

"It looks like Usagi has this under control now." Luna said.

"She has gotten stronger than during her first confrontation with him. Sailor Moon is winning." The Cosmos explained. A horn beam went through the hill, killing Cody and Luna in an explosion. The turret was destroyed as well.

The fight continued, but it went back to Bagan's favor as he blasted Sailor Moon multiple times. She screamed in agony as the blasts killed her.

"Now, the human race shall suffer." Bagan hissed. He took off, but an unknown force slammed him back down.

"I'm not done, you demon!" Sailor Moon screamed. "I still believe in this hope very deep in my heart!"

"What hope, huh?" Bagan hissed. "That humanity lives on, and that the world will be left in peace? Bullshit! Once I kill you, this universe will belong to me!"

"I believe in all of it. This universe won't go to you, you wicked tyrant! I believe in this hope for Earth, and in the Guardians that tried to protect it." Sailor Moon yelled.

"Tri-Elemental..." She charged up a rainbow energy attack in her hands.

"You're dead!" Bagan bellowed. He fired a red energy beam at the Scout.

"Cannon!" Sailor Moon screamed, firing the attack at the energy beam. Bagan gasped in surprise as the Tri-Elemental Cannon flew through his attack like a torpedo. The blast finally hit him in the chest, demobilizing the yamato. Sailor Moon fell back with an earth shaking thud. Shortly after, both Usagi and Battra defused. The Black Mothra fell into the ocean. Usagi turned her head one last time.

"Thank you...Battra." she said, tears running down her face. Usagi died shortly after.

Bagan glowed a bright yellow and exploded, sending debris everywhere. The Scouts turned into one light, including Usagi, and sealed Bagan away in another glacier in the Himalayas that will last for eternity.

 **July 2, 1990, 12:00 A.M., Hikawa Shrine, Tokyo, Japan:**

Usagi, Naru, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei opened their eyes and realized that they were alive again.

"We're alive! Minako cheered.

"So, you guys wanna get ice cream?" Rei asked.

"Yeah." The girls said.

 _" And so, as the girls walked home, they knew that they were the Legendary Sailor Warriors that saved the Earth from a terrifying monster that would of threatened the universe. The leader out of all six was...Sailor Moon."_


End file.
